INDIGO
by Litaa-san
Summary: Apa yang kalian lihat tentang anak indigo di televisi ? hebatkah ? kerenkah ? tapi apakah kalian percaya semua itu ? pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa yang kalian lihat berbeda dengan kenyataan di masyarakat ? kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tahu ? karena aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, anak INDIGO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle Indigo**

 **Cast Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning Typo, OOC, Bahasa Non-Baku, Rated-M no LEMON dll**

 **DLDR buat yang gak suka dan silahkan klik BACK. Ingat saya sudah mengingatkan !**

 **Summary :**

Apa yang kalian lihat tentang anak indigo di televisi ? hebatkah ? kerenkah ? tapi apakah kalian percaya semua itu ? pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa yang kalian lihat berbeda dengan kenyataan di masyarakat ? kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tahu ? karena aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, anak INDIGO.

 **Someone POV**

Suasana ramai di sekolah swasta yang cukup terkenal di kota Konoha mengawali hariku yang suram untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan karena cuacanya malah sebaliknya hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah di awal musim semi. Tapi karena mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah hama yang harus di musnahkan. Hei, apa mereka tak bisa membedakan antara bisikan dan berbicara ? Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar mereka mulai membicarakanku. Yah walaupun ini sudah sering terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku merasa risih. Tak bisakah mereka membiarkan aku sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Hah, sudahlah. Akupun menyumpal telingaku menggunakan earphone putih yang tersambung dengan smartphoneku. Aku mendengar lagu rock dengan lumayan keras agar tak mendengar mereka. Wajah datarku terus menghiasi selagi aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas XII IPA 1. Yah aku adalah salah satu siswa kelas 12 di Konoha Senior High School atau biasa di sebut KHSI.

Tak butuh berapa lama aku sampai di kelas. Suasana ramai langsung menyambutku sesaat setelah kubuka pintu kelas. Beberapa anak ada yang menghentikan percakapan mereka untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu. Dan setelah tau itu aku, mereka langsung menganggap bahwa aku tidak ada dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka yang mungkin sekarang telah berganti topik tentangku. Siapa yang tidak mengenal siswa kelas 12 pembawa sial atau siswa kelas 12 yang seorang titisan penyihir. Hei, bukan salahku bila aku bisa melihat "mereka" yang kalian sebut tidak ada. Bukan salahku pula jika aku terkadang mendapat penglihatan tentang nasib kalian di masa depan. Yah, aku adalah seorang INDIGO. Tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan kemampuanku. Malahan aku bersyukur karena dari sekian ribu juta orang aku di berikan amanah memiliki kekuatan ini. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari Kaa-sanku. Dia juga Indigo sepertiku, tapi sekarang tidak sehebat dulu. Mungkin karena sudah diwariskan kepadaku.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi tak lama setelah aku menduduki bangkuku yang terletak di belakang pojok sebelah kanan tepat di samping jendela. Kelasku memang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah dari tiga lantai. Jadi aku bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah kelasku. Apalagi dibawah adalah lapangan outdoor dimana banyak adik kelas maupun seangkatan bermain sepak bola maupun basket. Terlihat dibawah banyak anak-anak dengan baju beraneka warna dan tas-tas bermerk mereka berlarian masuk kedalam gedung. Sistem sekolahku memang memperbolehkan siswa dan siswinya memakai baju bebas tidak menggunakan seragam tapi tetap sopan dan tidak membuat malu sekolah.

Berbeda dari mereka yang menggunakan pakaian serba berwarna cerah, aku hanya menggunakan pakaian serba hitam. Jins dan kaos serta jaket warna hitam dengan warna putih di bagian tulisan abstrak yang aku bahkan tak bisa membacanya. Dan sneaker yang juga berwarna hitam. Entahlah, aku hanya menyukai warna hitam.

Seperti biasa aku tak terlalu mendengarkan apa yang guru terangkan di depan kelas. Aku termasuk anak yang cerdas, bahkan materi hari ini sudah aku pelajari semua di semester lalu secara otodidak. Aku hanya terfokus dengan pemandangan di luar jendela. Dengan menopangkan dagu di atas tangan kiri, aku meliahat ke arah satu pohon Sakura besar di seberang lapangan bola. Aku melihatnya lagi. Sudah seminggu "dia" selalu muncul di sana seolah sedang menunggu seseorang. Kadang aku melihatnya hanya duduk di sana sampai jam sekolah usai atau seperti sekarang mondar-mandir gelisah sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Hah, menyusahkan. Batinku mendesah. Terkadang aku memang berinteraksi dengan "mereka" hanya sekedar untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan penyesalan mereka di dunia agar mereka bisa kembali ke nirwana sana dengan tenang. Dan mungkin "dia" juga salah satu dari "mereka"

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang berbunyi dan aku langsung menyampirkan tas punggungku dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menuju pohon Sakura yang sedari tadi aku pandang. Dengan earphone masih melekat di telinga aku berjalan di tengah siswa-siswi yang mulai berbisik tentangku. Wajah datarku masih melekat erat. Terserahlah, batinku. Sesampainya di pohon Sakura aku melihatnya. Sosok itu berwujud perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang emas seperti matahari. Dia masih berdiri di sana menunggu.

Langkahku semakin mendekatinya dan sekarang aku berada tepat di depan sosok itu.

"Kenapa kau tak kembali ke nirwana ?" tanyaku. Sengaja earphone ditelingaku tidak aku lepas untuk menghindari seseorang melihat bahwa aku berbicara sendiri –lagi- walaupun aku sama sekali tak perduli. Perempuan itu melihatku dengan pandangan berbinar senang ? Aku menaikan satu alisku melihatnya, walaupun ini sering terjadi tapi aku tetap tak tahu mengapa sampai segitunya saat aku mengajak mereka berbicara.

"Kau dapat melihatku ? benarkah ?" ucapnya senang dengan senyum cerah di wajah cantiknya. Memang terkadang aku melihat beberapa sosok yang masih enak di pandang seperti perempuan ini walaupun tak jarang sosok mengerikan lebih banyak muncul didepanku. Mungkin karena terbiasa jadi aku menghiraukan mereka dan tetap berwajah datar.

"Hn, kau masih ada penyesalan di dunia sehingga tak bisa kembali ke nirwana." Pernyataanku ini jelas mengagetkan perempuan cantik itu.

"Kau benar. Aku tak bisa kembali sebelum melakukan ini. Maukah kau membantuku ? setidaknya dengan begitu aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang." Perempuan itu masih memasang wajah penuh harapnya walaupun bercampur dengan raut cemasnya. Aku memasukan tanganku kedalam saku jaketku menghalau udara dingin meskipun sekarang adalah awal musim semi.

"Katakan penyesalanmu dan aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu." Kataku datar.

"Baiklah, namaku adalah Shion Miko. Aku orang Suna dan ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku di sini. Dia bersekolah di KHSI itu sebabnya aku menunggunya di sini. Tapi di perjalanan, aku mengalami kecelakaan. Bis yang aku naiki bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk di perbatasan Suna-Konoha dan aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa kembali ke nirwana padahal aku sudah ikhlas bahwa aku sudah meninggal." Shion –nama perempuan itu- menjeda perkataannya, raut sedih nampak di wajah cantiknya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama liquid bening turun dipipi putih pucatnya.

"Apakah kekasihmu tahu bahwa kau ke Konoha untuk menemuinya ?" tanyaku

"Tidak, aku awalnya ingin memberinya kejutan dengan datang tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Aku bahkan sengaja tak menghubunginya selama seminggu sebelum aku berangkat ke Konoha." Ucapnya dengan suara serak sehabis menangis.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa nama kekasihmu ?"

"Dia bernama Temujin," Sontak aku kaget mendengar nama Temujin-sensei. Bagaimana mungkin ? bukankah dia guru sastra Jepang disekolah. Batinku bingung. Sebenarnya dia meninggal tahun berapa.

"Tunggu dulu, memang kau meninggal tahun berapa ?" tanyaku penasaran

"Sekarang tahun 2017 kan ?" tanya Shion tak yakin. Pantas saja, itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hn, sekarang tahun 2027 asal kau tahu." Ucapku datar.

"Kau pasti bercanda, bagaimana mungkin sudah 2027 ? aku bahkan merasa baru kemarin aku meninggal." Shion kaget mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin sudah 10 tahun.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, silahkan lihat tanggal di smartphoneku." Akupun memperlihatkan tanggal yang tertera di smartphoneku dan menunjukkan bahwa apa yang aku katakan adalah benar. Sekarang sudah tahun 2027 dan artinya dia sudah meninggal selama 10 tahun.

"Tidak mungkin, lalu bagaimana dengan Temujinku." Shion menutup mulutnya menghalau isakan yang mungkin akan keluar jika ia membukanya. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

"Dia masih hidup dan sekarang dia menjadi sensei di KHSI." Ucapku mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang dan itu sedikit berhasil. Isakannya mulai menghilang tapi air mata masih sedikit mengalir.

"Syukurlah, aku hanya berharap dia bisa bahagia tanpaku." Wajah Shion menunjukkan raut lega. "Apakah kau bisa membantuku ?" lanjutnya setelah isakannya sudah reda.

"Tentu," jawabku mantap. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan sedikit rambut panjangku dan membuatnya menutupi pandangan.

"Tolong kau ketaman Konoha dan ambilkan kotak yang berada di bawah pohon momiji satu-satunya di sana. Aku membuat tanda di pohon itu dengan mengukirkan anak panah kebawah untuk menunjukkan tempat kotak itu tertanam. Dulu aku mengubur kotak tersebut dengan Temujin dan aku ingin kau mengembalikan kotak tersebut ke Temujin serta katakan juga bahwa aku, Miko Shion akan selalu mencintainya dan kuharap dia bisa bahagia tanpaku." Aku menyanggupi permintaan Shion dengan menganggukan kepalaku sedikit. Dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajahnya, Shion perlahan menghilang dari hadapanku setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Keeseokan harinya aku melakukan apa yang di minta Shion. Tak butuh waktu lama karena memang hanya satu pohon momiji di taman ini. Aku meraba sedikit permukaan pohon tersebut dan menemukan tanda yang Shion maksud. Setelah membongkar tanah dan menemukan kotak kecil di sana, aku langsung melangkah ke arah rumah Temujin-sensei yang dahulu waktu perkenalan pernah ia sebutkan alamatnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama karena memang alamat rumah Temujin-sensei dekat dengan taman Konoha. Aku menekan bel rumah di atas nama keluarga Temujin-sensei. Beberapa menit kemudian gerbang di depanku terbuka dan muncullah Temujin-sensei dengan wajah terkejut karena melihatku.

"Haruno-san ?" tanyanya tak yakin, "Ada apa kau kemari ?" lanjutnya dengan raut penasaran. Aku tak menjawab dan langsung memberikan kotak yang sedari tadi berada di depanku kearahnya. Temujin-sensei terkejut melihat kotak tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin ? Kau ?" Temujin-sensei langsung menyambar kotak dan membuka kotak tersebut dan isinya masih sama dengan sepuluh tahun lalu sebelum kecelakaan yang merenggut kekasih hatinya. Foto-foto kenangan meraka dan sebuah gelang couple pertama masih sama sepertu dulu. Dipandanginya lagi murid perempuan di depannya tak percaya.

"Dia bilang, dia akan selalu mencintai anda dan berharap semoga anda bisa bahagia tanpanya." Aku mengatakan apa yang menjadi amanah Shion kemarin. Sontak perkataanku membuat Temujin-sensei berkaca-kaca. Dia melihat kembali benda peninggalan terakhir sang kekasih sebelum mulai menitikan air matanya.

Merasa urusanku telah usai, aku membalikan badanku untuk kembali kerumah. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Shion Miko di bawah pohon tak jauh dari sini melihat ke arah Temujin-sensei dengan senyuman bahagia dan air mata yang terus mengalir. Pandangan kami bertemu dan ia mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara sebelum menghilang menjadi cahaya. Aku melihat ke langit sejenak sebelum melanjutkan langkahku. Senyum kecil mengiringi langkahku kembali kerumah dan earphone putih yang kembali bertengger di telingaku.

 **~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle Indigo**

 **Cast Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning Typo, OOC, Bahasa Non-Baku, Rated-M no LEMON dll**

 **DLDR buat yang gak suka dan silahkan klik BACK. Ingat saya sudah mengingatkan !**

 **Summary :**

Apa yang kalian lihat tentang anak indigo di televisi ? hebatkah ? kerenkah ? tapi apakah kalian percaya semua itu ? pernahkah kalian merasa bahwa yang kalian lihat berbeda dengan kenyataan di masyarakat ? kalian bertanya bagaimana aku tahu ? karena aku adalah salah satu dari mereka, anak INDIGO.

Di jaman sekarang bukan hal tabu lagi berbicara sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hantu. Meskipun masih saja ada yang menganggap bahwa hantu itu tidak ada dan tak patut untuk di angkat menjadi bahan pembicaraan sehari-hari. Tapi bagi kami, yang memiliki hal yang "Istimewa" hal tersebut sudah menjadi bagian hidup sehari-hari. Terkadang kami hanya melihat "sosok" itu melintas atau malah seperti kemarin mereka meminta bantuan kami. Memang sedikit berat apalagi dengan keadaan masyarakat yang selalu memandang dari sisi rasional mereka dan menganggap kami aneh.

Bagiku kekuatan ini adalah anugrah. Terserah dengan segala persepsi mereka. Mereka tak tahu mengenaiku dan akupun tak berniat untuk mengetahui segala tentang mereka. Anggap saja bahwa aku terlalu cuek dengan sekitar. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan jika mereka bahkan tak ada niatan untuk membuka diri mereka dan menerimaku menjadi bagian dari mereka.

Aku pernah melihat sebuah reality show di tv yang menayangkan seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama sepertiku atau yang sering mereka sebut dengan anak "Indigo" karena kami dapat melihat dan bahkan ada yang dapat berinteraksi dengan "mereka". Di acara itu aku melihat bahwa anak tersebut di sanjung dan seperti di terima di masyarakat. Cih, omong kosong. Buktinya aku tak merasa demikian. Ini semua karena kejadian "itu". Tapi aku merasa bahwa inilah hidupku sekarang. Tak ada yang harus aku tutupi lagi dari mereka. Biarlah mereka berkata apa dan aku akan tetap melakukan apa yang menurutku itu benar. Tak masalah tidak mempunyai teman, cukup dengan menjadi diri sendiri aku bahagia.

Seperti biasa aku harus berangkat ke sekolah setiap hari Senin sampai dengan Jum'at, dan itu yang kini aku lakukan karena sekarang adalah pagi hari di awal minggu. Dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti biasa aku melankahkan kakiku menuju KHSI. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit dari rumah menggukan motor sportku. Yah KHSI memang memperbolehkan siswanya menaiki kendaraan asal bukan mobil, jadi jangan heran jika parkiran untuk motor amat sangat luas karena sebagian dari mereka menggunakan kendaran beroda dua itu ke sekolah.

Setelah memarkirkan motor dan melepas helm fullface hitam miliku, aku berjalan cuek memasuki gedung sekolah dengan earphone yang masih setia bertengger di telinga. Mendengarkan lagu rock dengan volume yang lumayan cukup meredakan bisik-bisik siswa atau siswi yang aku lewati. Rambut soft pink sepunggung miliku kini aku ikat pony tail dengan poni menyamping agar tak menghalangi penglihatanku. Tak butuh lama bagiku untuk sampai ke dalam kelas XII IPA 1. Langsung aku menduduki bangku milikku dan melakukan kebiasaanku, apalagi kalau bukan menopangkan dagu dan melihat ke arah luar jendela.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku tak melihat sosok Temujin-sensei di sekolah. Menurut info yang kudapat tak sengaja dari pembicaraan anak-anak dikelas, Temujin-sensei sudah pindah ke London dan akan menetap di sana. Entahlah, mungkin dia berusaha untuk bisa _move on_ dari Shion yang kini telah tenang di Surga sana.

Saking asyiknya melamun aku tak sadar jika sekarang telah memasuki waktu istirahat dan aku memutuskan untuk ke luar kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah tempat biasa aku menikmati waktu istirahat tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi angan-angan saja karena setelah aku sampai di atap, aku melihat pemuda yang mungkin seumuranku sedang berdiri bersandarkan pembatas atap. Mendengar pintu atap berdecit, pemuda tersebut menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku. Tatapan setajam elang menyambutku dengan wajah datar. Rambut yang hitam legam sewarna dengan iris matanya melambai pelan terkena angin. Dia mungkin anak baru karena aku tak pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. Hei, meskipun aku cuek aku tau siapa saja siswa disekolah ini, bersyukurlah aku memiliki otak yang cerdas.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Mungkin dia bingung atau memang dia memang sosokyang pendiam. Apapun itu aku tak perduli. Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke arah satu-satunya bangku yang berada di atap dan itu tepat di samping laki-laki tersebut. Melakukan kebiasaanku di sana yaitu berbaring dengan earphone di telinga meskipun aku tak mendengarkan lagu apapun sampai waktu istirahat selesai. Selalu kedamaian ini yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang dan kedua mataku tanpa mengiraukan sang pemuda.

"Tck," aku mendengar dia mendengus melihatku yang seenaknya sendiri, tapi hei apa aku peduli ? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Melihat aku tak merespon decakannya, kurasa ia mulai jengkel.

"Apa kau tak melihat jika ada laki-laki di sini ?" suara bass khas anak remaja seumuranku masuk kedalam gendang telingaku dan aku masih tak menghiraukan apa yang dia katakan. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku tak perduli ?

"Apa kau tak punya rasa malu langsung berbaring begitu ?" Cukup sudah aku muak. Aku ke sini ingin mencari ketenangan tapi anak laki-laki ini masih saja bertanya hal yang tak perlu. Ku kira dia cuek, ternyata dia cukup cerewet. Aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku dan langsung memandang datar ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku datar "Jika kau tak suka, silahkan pergi dari sini dan biarkan aku tenang d sini." Lanjutku dan aku kembali berbaring dengan menumpukan tangan kananku di atas kedua mataku. Ku dengar pemuda itu mendecih kesal dan langkah kaki menjauh dariku. Tak lama kemudian ku dengar pintu atap yang di buka lalu di tutup dengan lumayan kasar. Akhirnya tenang, batinku dan melanjutkan tidurku kembali.

 **Normal POV**

Kesal. Tentu itu yang pemuda itu rasakan. Bagaimana tidak jika kau di hadapkan dengan seseorang yang sifatnya hampir sama denganmu atau bahkan melebihimu dan dia adalah lawan jenismu. Sekarang memang masih menunjukkan waktu istirahat dan masih banyak siswa/siswi yang berkeliaran di sekitar lorong kelas walaupun tak sebanyak tadi tapi tetap saja itu membuat sang pemuda menjadi pusat perhatian terutama para siswi. Wajah datarnya masih menghiasi meskipun dalam hati yang terdalam dia masih dongkol dengan kelakuan gadis yang ia temui di atap tadi.

"Teme !" seruan bernada cempreng mengehentikan langkah kaki laki-laki tersebut. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan dia mendapati pemuda seumurannya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah tampannya. Kulit berwarna tan membuatnya menjadi terkesan eksotis dan cengiran lebar itu membuat kesan ramah dan ceria.

"Tck, Dobe." Ucap pemuda itu setelah sang sahabat berambut kuningnya telah sampai di samping kanan tubuhnya.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke." Yak pemuda tersebut bernama Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari pengusaha pendiri Uchiha Inc. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya adalah sahabat dari semenjak bayi sampai sekarang bernama Uzumaki/Namikaze Naruto, anak dari pendiri Namikaze corp dan seorang mantan model papan atas Uzumaki Kushina yang kini sudah pensiun dengan alasan ingin fokus dengan keluarga katanya. Sedangkan ibu Sasuke memang sejak awal hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Sasuke memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang kini sudah bekerja sebagai dokter ahli bedah saraf di rumah sakit yang di dirikan oleh Uchiha Inc sendiri. Dan otomatis kelak Sasukelah yang akan melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto ia memiliki satu kembaran bernama Menma Uzumaki/Namikaze. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Menma memiliki surai berwarna kini Menma tengah menempuh pendidikan di Amerika dengan kemauan sendiri tentunya.

Tak menghiraukan sahabatnya, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia berniat pulang untuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk besok. Yah, dia dan Naruto memang baru saja pindah ke KHSI. Mereka dari dulu memang memiliki minat tentang dunia gaib atau yang berhubungan dengan itu. Bahkan mereka memiliki semacam bascamp untuk tempat mereka melakukan hobi tersebut. Dalam bascamp tersebut semua serba hal gaib, dari mulai sofa sampai dengan cat dinding yang di buat lebih seram. Mereka juga memiliki hal "istimewa". Naruto memiliki perasaan yang peka tentang keberadaan "sosok" meskipun tak dapat melihatnya, dan Sasuke dapat melihat tapi tak dapat berkomunikasi dengan "mereka". Dan saat mendengar bahwa di KHSI terdapat seseorang yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan "mereka", mereka langsung memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sini.

Berniat membuat sebuah club gaib. Itulah yang Naruto usulkan meskipun Sasuke awalnya menolak karena kegigihan dan kekerakepalaan Naruto untuk mengajaknya, iapun menyetujui. Karena mau bagaimanapun Sasuke juga merasa penasaran dengan orang yang dibicarakan itu.

Entah apa yangakan terjadi jika ketiga orang tersebut di pertemukan. Naruto si pirang cerewet, Sasuke si tampan namun berwajah datar, dan tentu saja Sakura si gadis yang terlalu cuek. Apakah akan ada kecocokan atau bahkan akan terjadi hal yang menakjubkan ? Tak akan ada yang tau apa rencana Tuhan sebenarnya.

 **TBC**

 **a/n:** maaf kalau terlalu lamban, karena saya juga masih baru dalam hal tulis menulis dan juga sedikit kesulitan dalam menyusun kata-kata yang pas. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejaknya. Semoga chap ini gak mengecewakan.

Kendal, 29 Nop. 17


End file.
